1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector for receiving two cards.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. Memory cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, smart-phones, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters and other electronic applications. A typical memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connection through an electrical connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes terminals for engaging with the contact or terminal array of the card. Additionally, the connector always has an ejecting mechanism for ejecting the insertion card out.
The prior art discloses a stacked card connector comprises a main body and a socket mounted on a motherboard. The main body includes two stacked housings and a locator proximate the housings. A number of terminals in two sets are disposed in the two housings and extend from the housings in a distance, then extend downwardly to be arranged in two arrays in the locator. In assembly, the locator is inserted into the socket to electrically connect with the motherboard.
Since the terminals are so long and there is no device to fasten with, the terminals tend to be damaged or broken when extend into the locater. In assembly, it is hard to place the terminals directly into the locater. Furthermore, a transmission of information between the card connector and the socket may be interfered.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to solve above problem by providing a card connector which prevents the terminals being damaged or broken and makes the terminals connect with the socket exactly.